Would You Go With Me?
by bowwow08
Summary: A short songfic oneshot that I thought up while I was walking to campus. Kataang! And rating because I am paranoid and rather rate it T to be safe.


**Hey ya'll! I was walking to campus today and Would You Go With Me by Josh Turner came onto my Ipod and I thought, "This would be a great songfic!" So I hope everyone likes this short little songfic oneshot I came up with :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender nor do I own Would You Go With Me by Josh Turner, but that would be awesome if I did!**

Would You Go With Me

Aang woke up early and as he was about to close his eyes and snuggle closer to the beautiful girl in his arms, he realized that he needed to get ready. Today was a rare day that both he and Katara got off from doing diplomatic duties, and he had the whole day planned for his girlfriend. He leaned down and gave Katara a kiss on the cheek and she began to stir.

"Good morning Aang… What time is it?" Katara asked rubbing her eyes.

"Time for us to get up and get ready for the day I have planned for us" said Aang with a mischievous grin.

"Five more minutes…" Katara sighed as she laid her head back on her pillow.

"I don't think so" Aang said as he assaulted her with kisses.

"Alright, alright I am up. Just give me a minute to make myself presentable" Katara conceded.

After they both got ready and grabbed a bite to eat they hopped on Appa. Aang was being very secretive, so Katara tried to get Aang to tell her where they were flying.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. You are just going to have to learn to be patient" Aang said as he laughed.

"Aang, it is going to take a long time before I learn to be patient if ever" Katara sighed as she leaned back on Appa's head looking at the sky.

_Well we will have the rest of our lives to figure it out Aang thought._

"We are almost there my love" Aang whispered and slowly kissed Katara on the lips.

After a few more minutes Appa landed on a volcano and Aang helped Katara off Appa. "Um Aang… What are we doing on a volcano?" Katara asked with a puzzled look.

"I promise there is a method to my madness. Today just go with the flow and answer me truthfully" Aang said with a hopeful look.

"Ok what did you want to ask me?" Katara questioned.

Just then a small eruption occurred and a slow stream of lava flowed down the volcano. Katara looked worried, even though the lava did not look like it was a lot and would probably stop flowing quickly. Aang brought her back to the moment, turning her face towards him.

"Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire? Would you hold onto me tighter as the summer sun got higher?" and as Aang said this Katara instinctively pulled Aang closer to her knowing the lava was approaching them.

Katara looked up at Aang and responded, "Of course I would".

Aang smiled and cooled the lava before it reached the spot where they stood. Katara was amazed how even though they had been in some sort of danger, she had not once been afraid because Aang was there with her. Aang grabbed her hand and led her back to Appa so they could continue on their journey. The next stop was close by and Aang covered her eyes as he led her to the right spot.

* * *

Still covering her eyes he whispered into her ear, "Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover? Would you walk even closer until the trip was over?"

Katara responded the same as the first time, "Of course I would." Aang lifted his hand, and when Katara's eyes got adjusted to the light she realized they were in fact in a large field of clover that spanned for miles.

"Aang this place is beautiful!" Katara exclaimed and as she turned around Aang had his crooked smile plastered on his face, but his eyes had a teasing look to them.

Aang walked towards Katara and leaned down to kiss her, and as their lips almost met he breathed, "You're it".

Aang ran away from Katara, and when she finally came back to reality, she took off after him. They played tag until they could no longer breathe and they fell unto the clover. They laid in each others arms until they had sufficiently filled their lungs. Then Aang leaned in, and actually kissed Katara this time.

They continued this for a while until Aang pulled away and said, "We have a few more stops to make today."

* * *

When they got into the air Aang grabbed his staff, stood up, reached out his hand and looked at Katara. She immediately saw where this was going.

"Aang I don't know… We are so high up and I don't know if your glider can hold both of our weight this high up and…" Katara stuttered.

"Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together? Could you not look down forever, if you were lighter than a feather?" Aang continued with his question game.

All of Katara's doubts faded at the sound of Aang's voice and she answered, "Of course I would."

Aang grabbed her hand, and they both stood on the edge of Appa's saddle. Then suddenly they were airborne and Katara gasped at the sight around her. Flying on Appa was one thing, but lying on Aang's back as he gracefully flew through the wind was a completely different experience. Katara released one of her hands that was clinging onto Aang's shirt for dear life and started making a wave motion. Being up this high was so relaxing.

"Hold on tight I want to show you something" Aang said as he snickered.

Katara barely had time to react when all of the sudden Aang was doing a barrel roll. Katara's peaceful ride turned into a scary sensation, but she quickly recovered. She realized that doing tricks in the air was actually kind of fun, and she now understood why Aang liked to fly around on his glider so much.

Finally Aang brought them back to Appa and stretched out. Katara knew carrying the extra weight and trying to maneuver had to be a lot of work. She scooted over to her exhausted boyfriend and flipped him on his stomach. She then proceeded to give him a back massage to help him get rid of all the knots.

"Aang that was so amazing. I love flying with you" Katara whispered in his ear as Aang hummed with pleasure.

"Mm Katara… Oh we still have one place left, and I saved the best for last" Aang said abruptly sitting up.

* * *

Katara couldn't wait for their next destination. Each place they had been was better than the last, and this place was supposed to be the best. When Appa started descending Katara noticed a huge body of water lying before them and she gasped. The sun was setting, and the light reflecting off the water just added to the beauty. When they landed and Katara looked over to Aang he was already stripping down to get ready to go into the water.

"Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea, and help me tie up the ends of a dream?" Aang asked once more.

"Of course I would" Katara replied right on cue.

"Miss Katara Water Tribe, would you accept my challenge to a duel?" Aang asked with one eyebrow cocked.

"I accept, but Aang you know this won't be much of a challenge… You know I always win" Katara said playfully.

They walked over to the water and took their stances. Katara sent a huge wave towards Aang, and he pushed it to the side as he sent ice daggers towards her. Katara melted them and created a ball of water that she was going to shoot over towards Aang. As she got the water into a sphere and was about to release it, she felt Aang pulling on the water. They both fought for control of the big mass of water, but Katara noticed that Aang was shaping it into a heart. She was not distracted for long though, and took the opportunity to send a wave from behind Aang. He was so focused on his creation, that by the time he figured out what Katara was doing it was too late. Soon he was submerged in water, but a few moments later Aang felt Katara's smooth hands bringing him back to the surface.

"I told you I always win" Katara said smiling and gave Aang a quick peck on the lips. "So what is my prize?" Katara asked with wondering eyes.

"Me" Aang said pointing to himself.

"I thought I already had you? That is not much of a prize" Katara said with a fake pout forming on her lips.

"You do have me Katara. But, if I gave you my hand would you take it and make me the happiest man in the world? If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, I gotta know" and with this Aang pulled out a beautiful necklace that shined brilliantly in the fading sunlight.

"Will you marry me?" Aang finished as his hand was visibly shaking and a lump formed in his throat.

"You didn't say would you go with me" Katara said still in shock.

"I love you so, so would you go with me?" Aang said visibly sweating at this point wondering why Katara wouldn't answer him.

"Of course I would Aang. You had me from the very beginning" Katara said and Aang swept her up into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"When they separated Katara told Aang "This was definitely the best place we went to today. But now I have a question for you. Would you go with me to tell Sokka you finally proposed? That I'm finally your betrothed, I promise you won't be loathed. If we go together now I'm sure he won't have a cow."

"Of course I would" Aang said as he laughed at how Katara had taken his lines and made them her own.

As they flew back to the fire nation palace Katara examined her necklace. On the part of the stone that would face her neck, she saw something written in small letters, "Would you go with me?"

_Of course I would Katara thought to herself. Of course I would._

**I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


End file.
